Rough & Tumble
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Kimberlain was being chased by walkers, had gotten separated from her group. Pinned and about to be a snack someone came and killed the walker. Kim in return thanked him for his kindness. Rated M. Please read and review, thank you!


**Author's Note -** This took over my brain and had to get it out. It's a smutty one shot with my favorite redneck Daryl Dixon.

Shouts to **DeDe324** who read what I had and gave me the idea to help finish this. Love you my dear and thank you so, so much!

I hope you all like it, still new to writing this kind of stuff, always looking for tips and or tricks to get better. Please read and review, thank you!

* * *

Kimberlain ran through the woods as fast as her tired legs would carry her. She had managed to evade most of the walkers but one was faster than the others. The twig like branches scratched her arms and face but she barely noticed the adrenaline pumping through her system didn't allow her to feel pain. The screech of the walker was getting closer making the brunette run faster, so fast she didn't see the root sticking out of the ground. Kim's bare feet found in falling into the hard ground face first, trying desperately to get up she realizes that her foot is caught. The dead woman, now bald and nearly naked comes into her line of vision. Kimberlain vomited up a scream perforating the silent wood, trying in vain to get her foot loose. The walker lumbered forward tripping on the roots, the brunette had managed to avoid. The dead woman claws her way to Kim and the smell of death hits the young woman with full force making her gag. The lifeless eyes a grayish white with a dark fixed pupil stare at Kim, unblinking and the brunette could see the dried up black veins. Kim stared at the walker, wide eyed with fear silently praying for it to be over quickly. The foul stench of the living dead grew stronger and the guttural noises it made were loud in the brunette's ears drowned out only by the pounding of her heart. Kim opened her eyes and saw the tip of an arrow penetrate the eye of the walker woman, quickly moving her head to avoid the point. The dead weight of the walker pushed all the breath out of Kim's chest making her cough trying to lift the woman off of her but she was too heavy. Crunching leaves were heard as feet quickly crossed and threw the dead body off of Kim.

The sun shining behind the tall man made it hard for the girl on the ground to see his face. A rough, strong and dirty hand reached for her. The man grabbed her forearm firmly trying to pull her to her feet.

"Ow," she cried out.

"Foot stuck," he asked crouching down. His voice had a pure southern drawl with a bit of scratch to it. The man's face came into view, it was young but had circles under his penetrating dark blue eyes. He held his jaw tightly and the light brown scruff on his face was offset by the smudges of dirt. The light brown hair was worn carefree and short and somewhat wet with sweat. Tongue sticking out of his upturned mouth as he gently pulled Kimberlain's foot from the root. Kim reached down to her bare foot rubbing her ankle. "What are you doin here," his tone almost accusatory.

The brunette shook her head slightly, "Got separated from my group ran into walkers. The rest you know. Thank you," she looked at him, her deep brown eyes full of relief that someone had come along.

The man rubbed the back of his neck, "Whatever, get goin'. Likely to be more of 'em around after your screamin," he told her harshly. Kim looked at him just stunned at the words. The southerner's eyes got a bit kinder "Come on," he offered a hand. Her skin was soft as she grabbed him. Softer than he'd felt in a while. Pulling her up to eye level Daryl searched her dark brown eyes then moved to the rest of her. The girl wasn't thin she had some weight to her but not overweight. Her face was round and full but very pretty, she reminded him of a girl he had a crush on in high school before he dropped out. Shoulder length dark brown hair, almost black was quite a contrast on her pale skin. Kept her self covered even in the Atlanta heat so her skin was still creamy white. Daryl liked the contact of another person, he hadn't touched a girl in a while it felt good. Keeping a grip on her arm, "Do ya know which way ya came from?"

Kim shook her head, "North, I think. I was runnin' so fast I wasn't payin attention."

Daryl hadn't noticed her accent before; it was deeper Georgia like his. A smirk appeared on his dirty face, "Well I can help ya get back, if ya want?"

The brunette nodded, "That'd be great, but can I take a breather first? Still kinda shook up."

The redneck nodded helping her sit down, the girl was shaking pretty bad. Dixon stowed his crossbow sitting down next to her. The silence between them was tense and awkward. Kim didn't know what to say to the man who saved her. She found herself staring at him, looking at his rough and sharp features, almost fascinated at the way his jaw angled making his face shape somewhat unique. Kimberlain found that she wanted to touch his strong jawline wanting to know if it was sharp. Daryl cleaned the arrow he had pulled form the walker, his tongue stuck out just so like he was deep in thought, almost oblivious to the way the pretty girl beside him hadn't moved her dark brown eyes from him. The redneck moved his bright blue eyes to his left and caught a glimpse of her staring.

"Anyone ever tell ya it ain't polite to stare?"

Kim looked away embarrassed even more so when a warm flush came over her face, "I'm sorry," she mumbled finding the courage to look at him again. giving the handsome yet rugged man a side glance she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Spit it out," he said a little loud.

"I don't even know your name."

"Daryl," the man said flatly.

"Kim," she offered quietly.

Dixon stowed the arrow he was cleaning before looking at her, "Ya ready?"

Taking a deep breath and shaking her head, "Not quite yet. I don't think I'll be able walk all that fast. My ankle is throbbin somethin fierce," she rubbed it a bit but hissed at the contact.

"Give it here," Daryl reached down taking her leg in his strong hands. Examining her foot, it was swollen. Probably not broken but it was definitely a bad sprain. A scowl crawled over the redneck's face, couldn't go searching for her people, he have to take her back to camp. It was closer and they could treat this better than he could. "I'll take ya back with me, got people that can fix this for ya." He reached for her again, pulling her up gently getting her steady on both feet.

Kim tried to stand on her own but she collapsed under her weight, "Dammit," she screamed tossing her eyes up at Daryl, "I can't walk on my own."

Dixon crouched down throwing her arm around his shoulder, "I'll help ya," he said softly as he stood.

Kim blushed at the contact, it seemed forever since she had contact with a man outside her family. They were on a trip to the family cabin when the world went to hell. Kim and her mom came back into town for supplies finding it overrun with walkers and not a living soul within miles. They grabbed what they could without being attacked. It was the decision to move from that cabin that proved disastrous, she was now separated from her family with this strange man, who was being nice to her but she didn't know how to act or thank him for his kindness; which she could tell he wasn't used to giving. Being so close to Daryl his smell invaded her senses, it wasn't bad to her it kind of turned her on. There was something manly about it something that placed him as sexy in her eyes. The way his face tightened and his lips pulled at the corners just made it harder for her hide the fact that she wanted to kiss him.

"Thank you Daryl," she said softly, liking the way his name flowed out of her mouth.

"Don' thank me yet, we still ain't out of the woods," he said moving forward. They walked for a few hours, not really saying much to one another, small talk wasn't a strength. Kim had to rest often, her ankle was bad even with Daryl helping her walk it wasn't talking all the pressure off her injury. He set her down, the sun was low in the sky. He looked at her, "Gonna have to stay here for the night. You stay put, I'm gonna go get dinner." He hitched up his crossbow and wander purposefully into the woods.

Kim sighed stretching and elevated her foot, if they were gonna stay here for the night she might as well try to get as comfortable as possible. It was getting darker and Daryl hadn't come back yet. The brunette crawled around gathering dry leaves and small sticks, using her lighter to start a small fire, making sure to keep it small to not attract walkers. Daryl came back sometime later with a few squirrels. She helped him clean them, eating squirrel was nothing new, her daddy made it clear that living off the land was crucial, any thing that was edible was to be eaten or stored to be eaten later. They ate in relative silence, Kim gave him a few side glances wondering what he was thinking. There was a look on his face like he was in deep concentration as he stared at the fire.

"Daryl," she ventured.

"What?"

Kim moved closer to him keeping her eyes fixed on his face but the words she wanted to say never found their way to her mouth. Daryl glared at her, frustrated that she wouldn't talk. He grabbed her face kissing her hard. His tongue invading her mouth and his strong rough hands moving to her hips pulling her flush with his body. The lack of female companionship had gotten to Daryl, all the women back at camp bugged the shit out of him or were married or had baggage. He didn't know this girl and from the way she looked at him she wanted this. Kim threw her arms around his neck after the surprise of his wet tongue on hers wore off. Those strong hands of Daryl's roaming roughly over her body, she moaned into his mouth as his fingertips found the gapping waistline of her jeans. The brunette tangled her fingers in his hair as Dixon moved his mouth to her neck running his tongue over her clavicle nibbling hard along the way. He liked the way her skin tasted, salty and warm it was that warmth that made him hard.

Daryl ripped open her shirt exposing a plain bra that held large breasts, his hands grabbed them roughly making Kim moan more. No man had ever touched like this before. It excited her making her very wet. Moving his hands to her pants almost ripping them open as well then shoving his hand down the front finding her clit playing with it almost toying with her. Kim nibbled on his hear moaning out his name as he thrust a finger inside her, pushing it further and further inside, he moved his mouth back onto hers to swallow her scream. Pushing her down on the leaves he pulled off her jeans. He undid his pushing them to his ankles. Grabbing Kim's hair he put her mouth on his cock, she ran her tongue over it tasting his skin sucking on it hard. She could feel him getting harder, she ran the length of his shaft with her mouth a few times before Daryl stopped her. Pinning her shoulders to the ground he pushed himself inside her hard feeling how tight and wet she was. Covering her mouth with his again to smother the wail of ecstasy. Their tongues rolling around each other as he pushed harder and harder. The size of him was almost more than she could take as she felt her orgasm pulse through her body. Feeling her pussy tighten around him he pushed hard inside letting her cum then with no time to calm down he pulled her on top of him grinding her hips hard on his. Deep inside her all Kim could do was pant, no sound just heavy breathing, it hurt but it was that good hurt. Daryl buried his face in her cleavage, pulling the cups of her bra down to reveal her nipples, biting and sucking on them making Kim cum for a second time. A smirk found it's way onto the redneck's face again as he no longer had to grind her hips she was doing fine on her own. He moved his thumb under her pushing hard on her clit in circles, she came again. Daryl felt his orgasm building and he pulled her off of him pushing his cock back in her mouth. Taking all of him in her mouth he came down her throat. Daryl shuddered a few times before Kim let him go.

Both of them panting hard, Daryl pulled up his jeans and Kim got dressed. The fire died out and it was pitch black. Dixon reached out for Kim and the girl snuggled into him, both exhausted and satisfied, they fell asleep. Dawn peeked over the forest and Daryl found himself alone.


End file.
